


Blaze

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [39]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q gets shot.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Angst prompt table’s prompt ‘blaze’. 
> 
> I’m somewhat proud of this one, especially as I don’t consider myself much of an angst writer.

_ I'm going out in a blaze of glory _

Q blinks the sweat off of his eyes and coughs weakly. The music in the background is surprisingly appropriate, but Q’s losing blood far too rapidly to be able to fully appreciate it. 

He needs James. Where is he? 

Q presses the wound harder, or at least he thinks that he does. His fingers feel numb, and he has trouble telling where his skin ends and his shirt begins, despite the differences in texture his logical mind tells him are there. 

There’s a lot of blood—on his fingers, on his shirt, on the ground beneath him; sticky and slippery and so, so red. 

Too red. Is blood supposed to be that dark a red?

Q smothers a hysterical giggle and leaves red fingerprints on his cheeks, his lips. It tastes metallic when he licks them, like something that isn’t supposed to be there, but the flavour is quickly losing any meaning in his foggy brain; he’s losing focus, groping for a hand that isn’t there to hold onto his. 

Where is James? He needs him. 

Q thinks, delirious, that he can almost feel the weight of his cat, Shadow, where he has a habit of lying on top of his legs, and it feels nice, familiar. 

He feels cold. 

“Jame-”

_ Shot down in a blaze of glory _


End file.
